Never Judge A Book By Its Cover
by Kitty-Cat-13-7
Summary: Sango's life seems to going great until her husband goes crazy with jealousy... some SanxMir but mostly SanxBan ONESHOT!


Never Judge A Book By It's Cover

"Do you Miroku Takahashi, take Sango to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Sango Tanaka, take Miroku to be your lawfully wedded husband, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Miroku planted his lips to Sango's and all their family and friends began to clap and cheer. Miroku scooped Sango up into his arms and he walked down the aisle towards the white limo.

Sango crawled through the door and plopped into the seat, pushing her dress in as far as she could. Miroku slammed the door as he slid into the seat. They waved out the window to all the guests as the limo drove away leaving the chapel behind.

As soon as the crowd as people were out of sight, Sango sighed.

"I can't believe we're married." Sango said looking up at the roof of the limo.

"So, Mrs. Takahashi what do you want do while we're on our honey moon in the Caribbean?" Miroku asked, in a teasing lustful voice.

"Well, I _guess _we can do, what your voice is saying because I did promise we would _after _we got married." She answered, teasing him back.

Miroku smirked and forced his lips on Sango's and she smiled.

Her life was going to be perfect now. She was married to the perfect husband, they would live happily together, and they would always be together.

00000000000000000000

A couple of weeks later they had returned from their honeymoon, but Miroku had planned something.

"C'mon Miroku just tell me what is it." She complained and Miroku chuckled, still keeping her eyes covered.

"Just wait. You'll see in a second."

Sango heard a door open and Miroku took his hands off her eyes. Sango gasped at the sight she saw.

It was a three story house, the most elegant one she had ever seen.

"Miroku!" She shouted, whipping to see his smiling face. "How did you do this?"

"Well, I bought it, but our parents also chipped in too."

Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"This is the most beautiful house I've ever seen!" She exclaimed.

"The only problem is that the basement isn't finished yet."

"That's not a problem we just get someone to finish it up."

"Well, you go enjoy it and I'll bring the bags in."

Sango nodded a thank you and Miroku jogged out the door. She walked into the marbled floor entrance and gazed at the surrounding walls and the old fashioned stairs, that led to the bedrooms.

She walked up the stairs and found the master bedroom and noticed that all her stuff and clothing had been moved into the house, with more.

Sango heard Miroku clogging up the stairs and saw him with five suitcases in his hands and arms. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a couple of them.

As soon as all their stuff was neatly put away, Sango sat upon their bed.

"Miroku, I can't believe you did this much." She stated and Miroku smiled.

"That's what people do when they love someone."

Sango blushed and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too."

000000000000000000

"I still can't believe they made you go to work this soon." Sango pouted a week later and Miroku rolled his eyes as he fixed his tie in the hallway mirror.

"Yeah, but that's my boss for you and anyways they've been having a lot more cases than usual. Lawyers are going nuts from all the work." He explained, laughing to himself.

Miroku turned around to face Sango.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"You're the most handsome lawyer I've ever seen."

Miroku smiled, waved bye to Sango and walked out the door. Sango stretched out her arms along the couch and yawned.

She had never been alone in the house until now, so it was kind of creepy. Every time you would knock into something it would echo throughout the whole house.

To consume her boredom, Sango decided she would check out the work that needed to be done in the basement. After all, she hadn't been down there since they got here.

When she open the door, it squeaked on it's hinges. _There's one thing that needs fixing. _Sango thought, hoping that all of what needed fixing wasn't going to cost too much money.

She stepped down the stairs, carefully, because they creaked as she went. When she reached the bottom Sango stepped into a pile of wood chips.

"Looks like somebody already starting working on it." She muttered to herself, brushing the chips off her foot.

Of course, all the walls were just foam in plastic and the floor was cold, hard cement.

Sango walked through the tiny hallway to a door. She open the door and peered into it. It was just a small coat closet, with a bar running through the middle of it. Sango sighed and shut the door, once again looking back at the mess of a basement. This was going to take a lot of work and money.

Sango began to walk back up the stairs when she heard the shrill ring of the telephone echoing throughout the house. She flinched, not ready for the ear piercing sound. Once out of the creepy basement, Sango jogged up to the phone, in the hallway and picked it up.

"Hello?" Sango said into the phone and an excited voice was on the other line.

"Hey, Sango! How's Mrs. Takahashi?" Jakotsu asked, in a squeal like way.

Sango giggled. "I'm great."

"How was the honeymoon? Did you guys have sex?"

"Jakotsu! I don't want to talk bout that with you."

"Fine. How's the house?"

"It's fine, but how do you know about the house…and know my phone number?"

"I asked your parents."

There was silence.

"OK, I bribed your parents."

Sango laughed. "You haven't changed."

"Well, I called to see if you wanted to go out for coffee?" Jakotsu asked, hoping Sango would take up his offer.

"I'd love too, but I'll leave a note Miroku that I'm gone."

"Great! Also, I begged Bankotsu to come."

Sango smiled. "How is Bankotsu, these days? I haven't seen him since college!"

"You'll have to ask him yourself, but we're going to meet at Starbucks at 1:00, OK?"

Sango glanced over at the clock and it read, 12:30.  
"Sure, that'd be great."

"K, see ya there."

Sango bid her goodbyes and hung up the phone. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the notepad off the fridge. Sango wrote down a quick note and placed it on the counter, hoping Miroku would notice it there.

She then quickly ran upstairs and was trying to decide to what to with her hair. She sighed, starring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Sango finally decided on just putting it up in a ponytail.

Sango looked out of the bathroom and saw the clock said, 12:45. She jogged back down the stairs, grabbed her purse from the closet and fished out her car keys. Sango rushed out the door, locking it on her way.

Her white convertible sat in all it's glory outside on the driveway. Sango hopped in and jammed the key into the ignition. The car revved to life and she backed out of the driveway.

Sango was lucky that the café was only a couple blocks from her house because it was now 12:55.

Starbucks came into view and Sango pulled her car into the parking lot. She took one glance at herself in the review mirror and gracefully stepped out of the car. Sango opened the door and an aroma of fresh coffee and chocolate entered her nostrils. This place brought back memories. Her, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu always used to hang here in high school.

She noticed the guys at their usual three person table in the back corner. Jakotsu glanced up and waved Sango over. She walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey, guys." Sango exclaimed, smiling at the two of them. Bankotsu lazily looked Sango.

"Yo." He mumbled and Jakotsu nudged him.

"C'mon Bankotsu, quit being so grumpy. You haven't seen Sango for like two years." Jakotsu whined, annoyed with his friend's mood.

"It's OK, Jakotsu. I don't think bugging him will make it any be any better." Sango said and Jakotsu sighed.

"Well, I bought you a latte." He stated, pointing to the cup placed in front of Sango.

"Thanks."

"So, how have you guys been doing?" Sango asked after taking a quick sip of her coffee.

Bankotsu was about to speak, but Jakotsu cut him off.

"I've found a job in interior decorating. Who knew I'd be so good at making things pretty?" Jakotsu squealed and Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"I applied for a job as a cop." Bankotsu answered and Sango smiled.

"Good for both of you!"

They continued on chatting about what each other had missed and the time flew by.

After a long while Sango looked at her watch; 4:01.

"Oh, I better get going. Miroku will be getting home soon." She exclaimed and Jakotsu smiled.

"OK, see ya." He waved as Sango jogged out the door.

000000000000000000

Sango finally reached her house and went inside. She noticed the all the lights were shut off and all windows shut, so no light could get in. Sango stepped through the door and closed it behind her, leaving her in almost total darkness.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted out, her voice echoing. She heard shuffling of footsteps in the living room. Sango slowly walked over into the living room where she saw the shadow of a figure sitting on the couch.

"Where were Sango?" Miroku demanded and Sango relaxed.

"Oh, good. It's you, Miroku." She exclaimed, laughing a little.

"Sango, I asked you a question. Where were you?" Miroku repeated.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I was just out for coffee with a couple of friends."

Miroku flicked the lamp on and Sango saw that he looked almost enraged.

"Why couldn't you tell me?"

"I put a note on the table saying I was gone."

"There was no note…"

Sango blinked. She was sure that she wrote down a note. But when she thought back she might of accidentally blown it over.

Miroku stood up and walked up to Sango.

"Miroku, it's not a big deal. I just went out for coffee." Sango explained, annoyed by his mood.

Miroku grabbed Sango by the wrist and she tried to yank it away.

"Miroku? What the hell? Have you been drinking?" Sango asked, noticing the three bottles of beer on the coffee table.

Miroku glared at her and raised his fist, bringing it down to her face. Sango slammed to the ground and grasped her cheek.

"M-Miroku… What are you doing? Why are you?" She stuttered, staring at his enraged face.

"You left me here and I thought I could trust you!" He blurted out and Sango sat up, her arms shaking.

"Miroku, I love you and I thought you loved me…" She whispered and Miroku glared at her.

"If you loved me so much then why did you leave me!"

"I went out for coffee with my friends! Is that a crime!" Sango shrieked. She stood up and ran towards the phone. Miroku chased after her and yanked her to the ground before she could reach the phone.

Sango crawled across the ground and Miroku pulled her back by her ankles. She turned around and kicked Miroku in the face. Sango raced into the kitchen and grabbed a steak knife from one of the drawers.

Sango peeked from behind a corner in the kitchen a saw Miroku dabbing a cloth to some sort of bottle. She took quick short breaths as Miroku's step neared the kitchen.

"C'mon Sango, you don't have to hide from me!" Miroku shouted. Sango looked down and saw his foot step into the kitchen. She swung the knife in his direction, but Miroku grabbed her wrist and squeezed it so she'd let go of the knife.

"Sango, why are like this? What happened to our love?" Miroku ask, slyly. And Sango shot him a glare.

"You're a sick twisted, bastard, Miroku. I didn't know why I couldn't see to the real you."

"Because you were blinded by my love."

Sango swung her fist to his face, but he blocked it and pinned her arm behind her back. Miroku covered her mouth and nose with the cloth that he had in his hand. Sango struggled to get free from his grip, but her body seemed to be weakening.

Before she knew it, Sango had fallen asleep.

"Sleep soundly, Honey." Miroku smirked and picked Sango up in his arms. He made his way to the basement door and wrenched it open. Miroku cautiously stepped down the stairs and strode over to the hallway closet door.

He opened the door and sat Sango down on the ground. He reached into his pocket and dug out a pair of handcuffs that he had been keeping for this. Miroku placed the handcuffs on Sango's wrist and wrapped it around the bar and cuffed her other wrist. Then making sure she would try to kick the door down, Miroku duck taped her ankles and knees with the tape he had found in the basement.

"Have a good sleep, Sango." Miroku hissed as he closed the door and locked it.

0000000000000000000000000

Sango coughed as she opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room. She tried to move her arms, but metal dug into her skin.

"Damn that Miroku…" She muttered. Sango shifted her weight to make herself more comfortable, but it didn't help.

"What happened to him? Has he been wearing a mask this whole time?" Sango asked herself, but she gave up thinking of possibilities and theories. She was more concerned about getting out of where ever she was.

Sango glanced up and saw a door in front of her, then it hit her. She was in the basement closet! Sango grasped the bar with her hands, so the metal wouldn't dig into her skin, and she swung her feet forward.

Right before her feet touched the door it opened and Miroku stood in the doorway.

"You weren't trying to get out, were you?" Miroku asked in calm way and Sango looked down at the ground. Miroku knelt down in front of her and grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Sango, I hope you like dark places because of what you did to me, you'll be staying in here a long time until you've learned your lesson." He explained and Sango ripped her head away from him.

"What's wrong, Honey?" Miroku asked.

"You're sick." She spat and he laughed.

"See what I mean? You really need to learn lesson." Miroku stood up, walked out, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

Sango sighed, but then she heard then phone ring outside the door. Miroku must have had the phone in his hands.

"Hello?" Sango heard Miroku say.

"Yes, Mrs. Tanaka we're doing great."

"Of course we are."

Sango gasped, her mom! She began to kick the door with all her might just to try to get the attention of her mother.

"No, it was just the next door neighbors."

"OK, thanks Mrs. Tanaka. Bye."

Sango heard Miroku set down the phone and run upstairs. The front door slammed and he was gone. Sango held herself up on the bar and threw her feet forward, smashing against the door. She had to get to that phone.

For the hundredth time it seemed, Sango kicked the door. She had never been so exhausted in here life. But with one final kick she used all the energy she had left and the door swung open.

Sango smiled, but frowned when she saw the phone out of reach. The one chance she had at escaping, was out the door. She began to stretch as far as she could with her feet, but it was no use. Then she noticed a window sill covering just beside the door. Sango reached and grabbed the stick with her toe. Carefully, she directed the phone closer towards her.

Now that it was within reach, Sango use her toes to put it to speaker and dial the that first came to her mind.

The phone rang and Bankotsu's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Bankotsu! Thank god you're home!" Sango shouted.

"Sango? What's wrong? Are you OK?" He asked, worry filled his voice.

"Bankotsu, Miroku is not what he seems and…and…"

"Sango, calm down. What happened?"

"I can't explain now. Please, help me."

"OK, I'll be over in a minute." Bankotsu hung up the phone and Sango sighed with relief.

She waited for a couple of minutes when she heard the door slam open.

"Sango!" Bankotsu shouted from the entrance.

"I'm down here." She yelled, but her voice was muffled, because of all the paint fumes and dust that was getting into her throat, causing her cough.

Bankotsu flew down the stairs and ran into the closet.

"Are you, OK?" He asked, while he took the duck tape off her legs.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." With that, she went into another coughing spasm. Bankotsu smoothed his hand along her back and her throat calmed down.

"Sango, I'll be right back. I'm going to find something to break these handcuffs."

Bankotsu ran out of the closet and right away came back with a hammer.

Sango gave him a questionable look and Bankotsu shrugged.

"I found it in the basement."

Sango pulled her wrists down as far as she could and Bankotsu pounded the hammer against the metal.

With two hits, they smashed and all the pressure smashed the cuffs off her wrists.

Bankotsu sat down beside her and Sango collapsed in his arms. She began to cry as she clenched onto his shirt. Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her body.

"I just can't believe he did this." Sango stammered.

"Sango, what did he do?"

Sango explained the whole story, crying through most of it.

Bankotsu was at a loss for words he didn't know what to say to her.

"Well, at least it's over now. I'm not going to let that bastard hurt you again." Bankotsu whispered and Sango smiled.

"C'mon let's go upstairs and get you some water." Bankotsu lifted Sango up and helped her walk upstairs and into the kitchen. She sat down in a chair while Bankotsu got her a glass of water from the tap.

"Here you go." Bankotsu handed her the glass, but she only took one sip and then set it down.

"Sango, I'm sorry about what happened to you…" Bankotsu mumbled, not knowing what to say this situation.

Sango turned to look at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Bankotsu, I don't know what I would do if you didn't come and he came back. I-I'm just so scared." The words came out like word vomit.

Bankotsu wrapped her arms, protectively, around her again and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. I'm here now." Bankotsu reassured her and he kissed the top of her head lightly. Sango looked up into Bankotsu's eyes and then she couldn't help herself when she practically threw her lips onto his.

Bankotsu wasn't sure what to think. But he was mostly shocked. He never knew Sango felt this way, but he had felt it for years. He deepened her kiss and ran his fingers through her hair.

Then they heard the front door open and someone walk in. Sango immediately took her lips off Bankotsu's.

"Sango, go hide now." Bankotsu ordered, whispering into her ear.

"I can't leave you with that maniac." She answered. Before Bankotsu could argue, Miroku stood in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Miroku asked and Bankotsu stood in front of Sango.

"Long time no see, Bankotsu."

"Don't give me that attitude. You shouldn't even by here , you should be behind bars."

"Mouthy as always." Miroku replied and slowly walked towards them. "And what are you doing with my wife, Bankotsu?"

"You don't deserve to be married to her, bastard. You're a sick twisted, lunatic." Bankotsu spat and Miroku smirked.

He took out a gun from his pocket and pointed it to Bankotsu's head.

"You're in my way, Bankotsu. So, you better move unless you want to die right here."

Bankotsu froze, but he noticed a steak knife sitting on the counter. Miroku took the safety off the gun. Bankotsu grabbed the knife and he threw it into Miroku's leg.

He cried out in pain.

"Sango, run!" Bankotsu shouted. Sango scurried off the chair and ran towards the porch door. Then a gun shot echoed through the room and then another. Sango heard a thud and whipped around to see Bankotsu's body lying on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him.

She gasped and ran up beside him.

"Bankotsu! No, please don't be dead!" Sango shrieked and she saw the two wounds in his back.

Tears poured from Sango's eyes and she heard Miroku laughing. Sango shot her glance over to Miroku and glared at him.

"How could you, Miroku!" Sango yelled. Miroku stopped laughing and stared at Sango.

"You lying, sleazy, two timing, crazy, twisted, son of a bitch!" Sango practically screamed.

Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you can do, Sango? Is just shout things out?" Miroku demanded as he pointed his gun to her face, ready for it's next victim.

"Bankotsu never did anything to you! It's me that you want!" Sango wiped away tears and drizzled down her cheek.

"Like I said before, he was in my way." Miroku growled and he walked towards Sango, not putting his gun down.

Before Miroku could shoot, Sango pushed him to the ground and ripped the gun from his hands. She directed the weapon at his chest.

"Payback's a bitch." Sango muttered and she pulled the trigger. The bullet went flying into Miroku's heart and his breathing ceased. Sango dropped the gun and rushed back over to Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu." She said as she turned his body over to his back. "Please, please don't be dead."

Sango buried her face in his chest, but she heard thumping. A heart beat. Sango sat up and looked down at his face. She brushed her fingers across his forehead and he flinched slightly. Bankotsu slowly opened his eyes to see Sango's staring down at him.

"Bankotsu! You're OK!" Sango cried out and Bankotsu smirked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not going down that easily." He answered in a raspy voice. Sango smiled and she brought his head up to rest on her knees.

"I'll call 9-1-1." Sango reached for the phone on the table and dialed the numbers. Bankotsu gave her a warm smile and mouthed a 'thank you' as the phone began to ring. Sango smiled back and the emergency voice answered on the phone.

"Hello, this is 9-1-1."

00000000000000000

that was a creepy story but bankie saves the day! crowd cheers WOO! hope u liked please R&R!


End file.
